


Pororo and Crayons

by eristhewitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, M/M, agere, caregiver!bang chan, little!han jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristhewitch/pseuds/eristhewitch
Summary: With the day off and everyone out of the dorm, Jisung decides to regress for the first time in weeks.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an age regression story with a cglre relationship. AGE REGRESSION IS NOT SEXUAL. it is a coping mechanism for many things and one i use myself, do not sexualize age regression or my story. age regression is completely sfw no exceptions. any comments sexualizing this story and/or age regression will be deleted. that being said, i hope you enjoy the story!! please leave some comments with feedback if you have any, thank you for reading!! mwah!! :) <3

Jisung wasn’t sure when he started regressing involuntarily, maybe when he was 13. His anxiety had just started peaking at that time, with school and trying to make friends and all that. What he does know is around 17 is when he started doing so voluntarily, it helped with the stress of predebut. Now at 20, or 22 depending on what age system you view him with, Jisung has had less chances to regress in secret, making his stress and anxiety build. He couldn’t regress with the others around, no way, they’d make fun of him! So he just had to wait until they had some free time and everyone would be out of the dorm. Luckily for Jisung today was that day. They had a week-long break, Jeongin and Changbin would be gone for almost the whole week, the two of them taking the opportunity to visit their respective parents. Felix and Minho had plans to be out the whole day to go shopping and maybe see a movie, Chan was never home between not taking breaks from work and working out. Hyunjin and Seungmin also had plans to go out for the day, Jisung was golden. He could spend almost the entire day regressed, the thought brought a smile to his face as he sat up in his bed. He glanced to the other side of the room to see it empty, indicating his roommate, Jeongin, had already left for Busan. Jisung threw on a pair of sweatpants and exited his room, checking around the dorm to see who was left. To his surprise the dorm was completely empty, save for himself. Jisung checked the time on the microwave to see it was already 11:00 in the morning. 

His smile grew wider and he raced back to his room to get the small amount of little gear he had. Jisung quickly changed into his favourite onesie, a blue dragon onesie, and grabbed his paci and sippy cup. He skipped to the kitchen to fill his sippy with some juice and sat it on the living room table, rushing back to his room and grabbing his favourite plushie; an argentinosaurus that Felix had bought for him around the time of their debut. Along with the dinosaur, Jisung also grabbed a coloring book and some crayons, a big smile on his face as he ran back out to the living room, he sat on the floor and turned the tv on, turning on some cartoons. And so, Jisung popped his paci into his mouth and began to colour, letting himself slip into his little headspace. Happily dressed in his favourite onesie, watching his favourite cartoons and colouring, Jisung was happy and comfortable. It had been quite a while since he was last able to regress but today he was able to let all the stress of those long weeks out. What Jisung hadn’t considered is that someone may come home early, so when Chan had walked into the dorm, Jisung had no idea. 

Chan had just got back from a doctor’s appointment, he _had_ planned to go do some work and workout after his appointment but when the doctor told him, very strictly, to go home and rest before he burned out, he had no choice to comply. However the sight he was greeted with was _far_ from what expected to see when he returned to the dorm. One of his best friends sitting on the floor dressed as a… baby? Colouring whilst holding a dino plushie in his arms, a pacifier in the boy’s mouth and cartoons playing on the tv in the background. To say Chan was shocked was an understatement, confused couldn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling. Even so, something about Jisung like this was, cute? Yes, cute. A soft smile spread on Chan’s face as he saw how calm and content the younger was. He would ask about it later, opting to quietly make his way to his room so as to not disturb Jisung. Of course that didn’t happen. Chan had stumbled on his own feet.

“Oh shit!” The eldest yelled in shock before catching himself. 

This of course alerted the younger he was no longer alone. Chan looked over in worry as Jisung’s head shot up in shock and fear. Tears of embarrassment welling up in the little’s eyes, seeing he had been caught, by the eldest of his friends nonetheless. 

“Wait, Sung no, don’t cry please!” Chan said, albeit too late as Jisung got up and ran to his room and slammed the door shut, throwing himself onto his bed. Jisung let the tears flow and cried into his pillow. He had just been caught, Chan was going to think he was a freak and tell all the others and then they’d all make fun of him and kick him from the group. His life was over. He just wanted to curl up and disappear. A gentle knock was heard before his door slowly opened. 

“Sung? You forgot your juice…” Chan said softly, holding the sippy cup out to the younger.

“You can just pour it out, and throw the cup out too.” Jisung mumbled in response, pulling his pillow closer and his blanket tighter around his body. 

“Listen, I’m not going to pretend like I know or understand what you were doing, but as long as it makes you happy and it’s safe I don’t care. Is it healthy and safe? Sungie, does it make you happy?” Chan asked.

“Yes…”

“Good, then would you like to tell me what it is?”

“No, you’ll think I’m a freak.” Jisung said, his voice breaking. 

“Sungie, I’m not going to judge you, I care about you.” Chan said, sitting on the edge of Jisung’s bed, putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“...it’s called age regression…” Jisung began. 

Fifteen minutes later Chan looked at the younger man with a smile. 

“Let’s go back out to the living room Sungie, you watch your cartoons and I’ll make you some lunch okay? How does a sandwich sound? And some cookies.” 

“Okay…” Jisung replied with a soft smile. “Can… can you carry me hyung?” The little asked shyly. 

Without a question the older picked the little up in his arms and brought him back out to the living room, placing him on the floor and turning on Pororo again. Jisung happily sucked on his pacifier and stared at the screen. Chan observed for a moment as he watched Jisung slip into littlespace, a smile on the older’s face. Chan went to the kitchen to make Jisung his lunch, refilling the sippy cup with a bit more juice. He cut the sandwich into triangles for the little and cut off the crusts. Chan placed the sandwich onto a plate with a couple of cookies and brought the food out to the little, placing it in front of Jisung with his sippy.

“What do we say?” He asked the little with a smile.

“Fank you ‘yung!” Jisung responded, words muffled by the paci in his mouth. Chan chuckled and ruffled Jisung’s hair.

“Your welcome bubs, make sure to eat all of your sandwich before you eat your cookies okay?”

“Otay.”

By the end of the day Jisung had played, ate and napped whilst in littlespace. Once returning to his big headspace he thanked his elder for being so kind and accepting, and even acting as his caregiver whilst Jisung was regressed. Chan had just reassured him it wasn’t a problem at all and that he was always there to help again if Jisung wanted, that he enjoyed taking care of the younger and assured him he would do some more research on his own. With a smile Jisung nodded and bid the elder a good night. That was something he would definitely keep in mind for the future.


	2. Quick lil Author's Note

hi there! i saw that so many people enjoyed this fic and i was thinking of turning it into a series, is that something y’all would like? please let me know if you would, and thank you all for all the love you’ve given me on the first part, it really means a lot!! mwah! have a good day/night!! 

love, eris <3


End file.
